


Unusual Confessions

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [41]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Frank smirked and saw Gerard balk a bit. Then he walked up to him and pressed a finger in his chest.”Just who the hell do you think you are?!””I’m Frank Iero your equal match Gerard Way.”





	Unusual Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is purely a birthday gift for a long time reader and supporter of myself as well as my lovely co writers works! Happy birthday _***Wescottwomen***_! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.
> 
> I big thank you to _***MyChemicalFallOutByRomance***_ for being my beta and making improvements to this fic! ^-^

”You have to be kidding me? YOU? You were the one that sent me the note. Don’t make me laugh.”

Frank watched the boy getting destroyed by the school’s sweetheart. Oh he wasn’t called that cause he was sweet though. In fact he had a rather sour disposition, but he was good in school, an academic athlete if you will. He was in many clubs and programs and it was said he was a shoe in for student body president next year. None of that bothered Frank though. Frank saw something else completely different in the boy and he was determined to be the one to get a yes from him.

*

*

*

”OH, Gee, you are ruthless.”

”Yeah, Gee, that was soooo brutal!”

”No it wasn’t. I treated him exactly like he deserved. I knew who he was and he’s a shiftless layabout that doesn’t care about his education at all. I will not be paired up with someone like that.”

”Like we said, Gee, brutal.”

Patrick and Pete giggled as they sat down outside for lunch. The truth was, Gerard didn’t want to be like this, but with the pressure at home to be a good role model for his little brother by his parents, he had no choice. It was all head choices, nothing else mattered. His perfect match would be his intellectual equal at least. With that final thought he pulled out his lunch and began eating.

*

*

*

”I’ll be there in one second, guys, I need to grab something from my locker.”

”Okay, Gee, we’ll wait for you in the courtyard.”

Gerard waved bye to the twins and headed to the math wing where his locker was. He spun the combination and opened the door. An envelope fell out.

”Not another one.”

He picked it up and opened it.

_Hey G,_

_So you don’t know me, like at all, but I would like to talk to you. Can you meet me where you destroyed that last guy after school. Oh and please come alone._

_Thanks!_

_F_

Gerard looked at the letter. He couldn’t believe the balls on this boy, but soon he would have none cause Gerard was going to rip them off. He thought about going to get the Twins, but decided that he could handle this joker on his own. The area was a bit isolated, but Gerard wasn’t worried. He was about to send a message that this “F” would never forget.

*

*

*

Frank waited patiently for Gerard to show up. There was some light rain so he moved further under the covering. He didn’t want them to get wet during his confession.

”Are you F?”

Frank turned around and smiled.

”Why yes I am! Thank you for coming, G!”

”First of all, stop with the letters. Only my best friends get to call me anything other than Gerard.”

”Oh well I thought…”

”But see you didn’t and that is going to be your downfall. What made you think that I would even be willing to meet with you, a total stranger to me?”

”But you are here aren’t you.”

Frank smirked and saw Gerard balk a bit. Then he walked up to him and pressed a finger in his chest.

”Just who the hell do you think you are?!”

”I’m Frank Iero, your equal match, Gerard Way.”

”Equal? Don’t make me laugh. There is no way that you are equal to me in anything I do or have achieved. You, like everyone else, just think you can use my achievements to rise to the top, well I have news for you…”

”Achievements? Oh man, I don’t give a shit about those.”

”Wait…what?”

”Sure, I know I’m not as smart as you and I don’t want to or have to be.”

”Oh, and why is that?”

”Cause I’m gonna join a band and travel around the world touring with them.”

”*scoff* Sure you will. Wait…so then why did you ask me back here for your confession?”

”Oh that’s easy, cause you are sexy as hell.”

”Sexy? Wait…for my looks?”

”Fuck yeah, Gee, you are so hot, you don’t even need brains.”

Gerard was taken back by the vulgarity coming out of the boy’s mouth.

”Excuse me?”

”Yeah, I want to date you cause you are so fucking good looking it makes my cock ache every time I see you bend over and show that perfect ass.”

”My…”

Gerard looked behind him. He always thought his ass was too big. He didn’t like how the jeans he liked to wear accentuated it. He felt like he was being stared at a lot. Gerard looked back at the boy and saw him trying to look too. He quickly tried to find a way to recover from this moment.

”So you think I’m hot?”

”Fuck yeah.”

”All of me?”

”Shit, Gee, you don’t even know.”

”Well then…worship my feet and I will believe you.”

”What?”

”You heard me, my feet are part of me, so if you want all of me…”

Gerard internally smirked. There was no way this boy would do that. Feet are gross and disgusting hiding in socks and shoes all day. Frank wouldn’t touch them and then he could end this stupidity.

”Okay.”

”Huh?”

”I said okay.”

”You…”

”But you have boots on and I can’t get to them with your jeans on, so you have to take them off.”

”I…uh….”

”Here, I’ll help.”

Gerard was too stunned to move as Frank stepped up to him and undid his belt. He then unbuttoned and zippered his jeans and was now on his knees pulling the tight material down. Then Gerard found himself on his ass in the cool grass as his boots and jeans were discarded to the side.

”Man, now that is a sight I could get used to.”

Gerard curled up a bit. He could feel his skin getting hot from the blush he was sporting. No one ever saw him like this other than the twins and they never said anything…well, they were both straight, but that shouldn’t matter, they would tell him if he was hot…right?

Frank took Gerard’s socks off and started to massage his feet. Gerard let out a little gasp at the feeling.

”You like that huh?”

”N-No, you just s-surprised me, that’s all.”

Frank smirked and Gerard frowned.

”Besides, anyone can touch feet, that is nothing special.”

”Oh, and what else would you have me do to them?”

Gerard smirked, he was ready for this.

”Use your mouth and suck on my toes.”

”That’s what you want?”

”Yes, but I know that yoooooo…”

Gerard’s words were knocked back in his throat when Frank lifted his foot and put his big toe in his mouth. He ran his tongue over it and then began to suck on it.

”Oh my God!”

Gerard’s head fell back as his elbows gave way to the grass. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Not only was Frank doing what he asked, but it was feeling good. Better than he expected. Frank moved from the big toe to the other ones, sucking on them each and playing with them on his tongue. Gerard had to bite his tongue to not moan. This was not good. Frank moved from his toes to the side lifting Gerard’s leg up. He nibbled on his ankle and Gerard fisted the grass, fuck it felt so good. Gerard was so distracted by the warmth of Frank’s tongue that he didn’t notice that now he was lavishing his calf. Frank slowly moved up till he was kissing Gerard’s inner thigh. He smirked when he saw that Gerard was getting hard just from the teasing. He moved his hand to lift Gerard higher and then pressed his mouth against his clothed cock breathing warm air through the thin fabric.

”Ahhhhh.”

”You taste so good, Gee, but I want to taste more.”

Frank quickly pulled Gerard’s underwear away and then buried his face in his balls taking in the musky scent. He moved up and licked a stripe up his cock and then engulfing it in his mouth. Gerard cried out this time, not being able to hold back at all. Frank pulled his lower body higher so that only Gerard’s upped back was on the ground now. After a few strokes with his cock, he released it and worked his way back down to his balls. He sucked on each one and then buried his face in Gerard’s ass. He used his fingers to part his cheeks and then attacked his puckered opening with his tongue. Gerard was panting and writhing now, pushing his body toward Frank and fucking his tongue.

”Fuck, Gee, you taste amazing, but I want more.”

Quickly Frank brought the boy down a bit and then flipped him over on his stomach. He pulled him up on his knees and pressed his face back in now having his hands free to help spread the boy out better. Frank was grateful that school was out and the classrooms on this end were empty of any after school activities cause Gerard was not being quiet at all now. Frank pulled the bottle of lube he kept in his pocket cause jerking off in bathrooms was a real thing, but so was chafing. He popped the top and let it drip down Gerard’s ass crack.

”Fuck, that’s cold, what is that?”

Frank didn’t answer, he just pushed his finger inside the boy and kept licking him

”Oh, God, no, I mean, I’m not, but…”

”Relax, Gee, I got you, gonna make you feel so good.”

Frank moved to two fingers stretching and fumbling with his own jeans now. He got them open and freed his aching cock. He rubbed it up and down Gerard’s ass crack slicking it up with the lube there. He removed his fingers and pressed the head to the entrance.

”Frank…”

”Shhhh, just let me…”

Frank kept pushing forward till the head popped in.

”Fuck, Gee, so tight, better than I imagined.”

Frank pressed forward till he was all the way inside. He waited a moment to enjoy the heat and listen to the boy moan under him.

”M-Move, please Fr-Fraaaaa.”

Frank pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in hard. Gerard screamed and then Frank started to fuck him.

* * *

”I wonder what’s taking Gee so long?”

”Maybe some loser put another confession letter in his locker.”

”Oh that’s possible, still I wish he got us before he confronted them. I love watching them break.”

”Pete, you’re such a sadist.”

”Maybe I am, Patrick, maybe I am.”

The two brothers laughed as they waited for their best friend to show up for practice.

* * *

”Fuck, ah, so fucking…”

Gerard had never heard language like this coming out of his mouth before. Gerard had sex before, but it was nothing like this. Frank wasn’t even as big as the other guy, but he certainly knew how to use his cock and Gerard’s body. He could feel the indents Frank’s fingers were making on his hips, but he didn’t care. Everything felt amazing and he wanted more. Gerard got bold and pushed his body off the ground. He spread his thighs wider till he was upright. Frank took the hint and pulled him back to his chest. He wrapped his arm around Gerard’s waist, grabbed his hair with the other hand and turned his face to kiss him. Gerard went willingly this time. Turned out that Frank was a great kisser too. Their tongues danced together and explored each other’s mouths as Frank continued to thrust up into Gerard. Then his hand dropped from his hair to his cock and Frank swallowed the moan that Gerard let out. He pressed deeper into the kiss as he started to thrust up into Frank’s fist.

”Fuck, look at you, Gee, so eager for my cock and my touch. Wanna see you lose it, wanna see you fall apart for me. Cum for me, baby.”

Gerard groaned and Frank pressed his cock against his prostate and Gerard lost it. He came hard enough the it hit his chest and his chin.

”Fuck, Gee, so fucking amazing, I’m gonna…”

”Cum for me, Frankie.”

Hearing Gerard’s fucked out voice saying his name was enough to make Frank lose it. He gripped the boy’s hips tight and after four hard thrusts started to fill the boy up with his cum. It was hot and so much that it started to leak out.

”Holy fuck! I haven’t cum that hard in forever!”

Gerard rested his head on Frank’s shoulder as Frank peppered lazy open mouth kisses to his skin.

”Yes.”

”What’s that, baby?”

”Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

”Awesome, Gee, fucking awesome, now let’s go take advantage of the gym showers.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”I hope you like it.”

”You made it so I know I will.”

”You’re so sweet, Frankie.”

”Not as sweet as you, baby. You coming over tonight?”

”Yeah, we gotta study for that math test on Wednesday.”

”But, baby…math is hard.”

”I know, but if you get a good grade…”

”You’ll let me fuck you in the hot tub.”

”Mhmmm.”

”I’ll do it for you, baby and that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Gerard giggled and kissed Frank’s cheek.

* * *

“Um…do you know what happened, Pete?”

”No idea, Patrick…no idea.”

Patrick and Pete sat there with their lunches in their laps trying to figure out how Gerard was now going out with this boy, who no one even knew. Apparently he was a transfer.

”He clearly isn’t as smart as Gee.”

”No and there is nothing really amazing about him outwardly, so why?”

They watched the two feed each other and Gerard giggle when Frank whispered something in his ear. They were so confused.

”Hey, Gee, we still on for this weekend?”

”Sure, Pete. Frankie is going to come with us though.”

”Oh…uh sure, that’s cool.”

”Gerard, may I speak to you for a moment? Sorry to interrupt your lunch, boys.”

”No problem, Mr. Shafer, be right back, Frankie.”

Gerard kissed his cheek and then walked away with the teacher.

”Ask.”

”Huh?”

Frank smirked at the two boys across from him.

”Ask me how I got Gerard, the boy that no one could.”

Pete scoffed.

”Okay, how.”

”Yeah, I want to know too.”

Frank wiped his mouth and put the food down.

”It’s simple. I just told him something that no one had before.”

”And what was that?”

”What was what?”

Gerard returned and Frank stood up. He pulled Gerard to him and kissed him. Gerard just melted into his arms right before the twins’ eyes. Gerard pushed away giggling and gathered up their stuff. Frank watched him bend over and shocked the brothers by grabbing his ass.

”Frankie!”

”You know you love it, baby.”

Pete thought that Gerard would smack him or at least yell at him, but instead he giggled.

”I do.”

Gerard took Frank’s hand and started to lead them away.

”Wait…so what was the answer?”

Frank looked back at Pete and winked.

”I simply told him that he had better _assets_ than he was given credit for.”

Frank slipped his hand into Gerard’s back pocket and then walked away.

”Assets?”

”Pete…he told Gee he has a nice ass.”

”Wait…what?”

”Come on, my dear and let me school you.”

Patrick slung an arm around his brother and started to weave his tale as they headed to their next class.


End file.
